


long night

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, ig you could see this as a sort of ship piece, injuries, jester has a bad habit of making some sad asf jokes, uhh only rated t cause some blood mention and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “I suppose I should feel honored that my power is so incredible that people would go as far as to hunt me down, keep me captive, torture me and force me to use it to their advantage, right?”





	long night

“I am truly sorry for - “

 

“ _ Don’t _ apologize. Quiet now. I don’t mind having saved you.”

 

The words were spoken with such a pointed command that Jester found his mouth closing upon request, slowly lowering his head downward until he stared at nothing but the rocky floor beneath his boots. Saving him wasn’t what Jester was going to apologize for, because he’d much rather be  _ grateful  _ than sorry for that. 

 

Bleeding all over Diamond’s hands and clothes though wasn’t exactly something he was enthralled about. Oh well.

 

Diamond had soon had their hands full of the bandaging they recovered from inside of the bag that rested at their hip, tightly wrapping it around the mangled part of Jester’s arm the best that they possibly could. Jester could merely count his blessings - what little he has anyway - that Diamond had appeared just in time to haul him away from yet another attempt at the band of rogues who were hunting him down. If it weren’t for them, he was sure that this time he’d be hogtied and gagged by now, waiting for some egotistical bastard to tell him what to do with his power and what not. They’d failed plenty of times before, so Jester couldn’t understand why they would persist. 

 

Honestly, at this point, the threat of being hurt didn’t scare him. Pain was temporary, and should an injury kill him, at least it would end his suffering. Diamond, despite his protests that he would be  _ fine _ , insisted that they care for the rather gruesome gash on his arm. He can’t quite recall how he got it - he vaguely remembered the swing of a thief’s knife - and honestly doesn’t really care to, pushing the memory to the darker corners of his mind, hoping to completely forget it before tomorrow. He’s just pissed because one of his good shirts was now coated in blood and torn. 

 

Damn himself for thinking that an adventure out late at night in the open where he’s been attacked plenty of times before was a good idea, because it never usually is. He could only blame himself, really.

 

Leaning against the side of a cave wasn’t the  _ coziest  _ spot Diamond could have chosen for Jester to rest, with the dim lights of spare small tea candles lit and set aside to give them at least some idea of where the other was in the darkness. They were far back from plain sight, so hopefully they would be fine. Jester doesn’t think he can handle another run in tonight. Or ever. Still, he’d kill for a comfy bed and a roof over his head if he could have it. Temporary stays at inns inside of towns were a luxury that didn’t happen as often as he would like it to. That’s what was most awful about being constantly on the run from bastards like those is the lack of little things like that.

 

“How does that feel?” Diamond asked as they let go of him, and Jester gave his arm a few bends. Stung, but at least he was safe over all. He can’t say he even really cared about it, despite the severity of the wound itself. Still, to at least show some appreciation for someone caring about his well being more than he did to himself, he smiled and nodded.

 

“Much better! Hoohoo, thank you old friend!”

 

Diamond sighed, obviously relieved. Their face was glowing with honey tinted light that the candles gave off, an obvious bead of sweat building on their brow from the emergency spells they had to perform to get them both out of there. The healing spell they used to seal the wound from bleeding anymore seems to be what wore them out the most, outside all of the rush from before. Even if Diamond was an amazing mage, it was reasonable that anyone would be exhausted after  _ that  _ mess.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you again…” Diamond said as they shuffled backward, not at all bothered by the blood on their skin, and their expression dropped into something a lot more bitter. “Those people… their determination is  _ vile _ .”

 

“My power is unique as they come.” Jester reminded, then grinned, trying to suppress his cackles. “I suppose I should feel honored that my power is so incredible that people would go as far as to hunt me down, keep me captive, torture me and force me to use it to their advantage,  _ right _ ?”

 

He didn’t need to see their face in full to know they were giving him the dirtiest glare they could possibly muster. Jester winced, holding his hands up innocently. Alright,  _ fine _ , it wasn’t as funny as he was thinking it was. 

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

“It’s  _ wrong  _ of them,” Diamond said, crossing their legs. Jester recalled the last time that the two of them met and how serious Diamond looked when talking about how passionate they were about protecting individuals that were like Jester. As they were a highly praised and well respected mage, Jester supposed he could understand where they were coming from.

 

“And I particularly never vouch in the favor of causing problems, per say, because I can’t ever really say I quite care about anything that goes on outside of my own business…”

 

They trailed off, as if lost in thought to their own rambles inside their mind before speaking again, sounding as if they were concluding all of their ideas into one simple sentence.

 

“But I can’t condone this.”

 

Of course not. No one outside of them actually did.

 

“Hm. Let them do what they want. They’ll realize after another couple of years chasing me is useless and they’ll give up.”

 

Diamond scowled once more, their words dripping with venom. 

 

“It’s not just about  _ you _ .”

 

Jester chose to say nothing, mostly because he didn’t feel the need to. Diamond brushed a couple stray pieces of hair out of their face, flustered. Their cheeks were slightly tinged pink from how worked up they had gotten when pulling Jester to safety, and even now as they were calming down, it was still evident how deeply the entire situation crawled underneath their skin and irritated them. This was a recurring issue with them, it seemed.

 

“I think about children, those who haven’t even been born yet, and people like you who are already alive. They shouldn’t be condemned to a life of having to run and hide because of something they can’t control.”

 

They stopped speaking, hesitant, but continued.

 

“You never asked for your singing voice to be like that. No one asks for their abilities. It shouldn’t be treated as such. They’re gifts that others should not see an opportunity in to take advantage of.”

 

Of course, because if he didn’t have his manipulative singing voice, then he wouldn’t be in this situation at all. He might have had the chance to lead a normal life.

 

Jester supposed they weren’t wrong. He’s just gotten used to it, from how young he was when he had to start hiding from those kinds of people, up until now. He couldn’t even count on his hands anymore how many close calls and dangerous encounters he’s had with them. And they know what to do to avoid his ability, stuffing their ears with whatever they could find and relied on sight to hunt him down. The vivid images of all the awful memories played through his mind, yet only a phantom shiver ran down his spine. Maybe he’d grown numb to it all, only feeling panic when his need for survival kicked in. 

 

Perhaps, that reality of his life is a whole lot more sadder than he recognized, and Diamond was taking pity on him.

 

“I… understand,” Jester said, leaning back some, finally accepting that his night was going to be spent inside of the cave. He didn’t look at them anymore. He believed he was done walking down this road of conversation, not wanting to venture further into the idea of the future. 

 

At the very least, the both of them could agree that this way of living - always on the run, hiding yourself from the world with nothing to call your own and in complete isolation - wouldn’t be suited for anyone else. It was fitting for Jester, only because he wasn’t familiar with anything else that might be more permanent and comfortable. It almost felt wrong to think of himself in a cozy little home, perhaps sleeping beside someone he fell in love with, waking up every day knowing there was no imminent threat that was coming to get him. Now  _ that  _ thought sent a true shiver down his spine.

 

How he’d long for it, but knew it’d never happen.

 

“...You look tired,” Diamond commented, snapping Jester out of his thoughts. They seemed to recognize his discomfort with the topic. “Why not rest? I’ll stay here with you until sunrise. I’ll see you safely into the closest town.”

 

He couldn’t fathom why. There was nothing there waiting for him. Inevitably, those bastards would find him again, and this situation would repeat once more. His time was better spent in the open world on lesser traveled paths, rolling fields, and dense forests but oh well. Diamond was as neutral as people came, so he’d best be appreciative that he at the very least was at the top of their priority when it came to the good things they were interested in. Besides, he’s got some money in his pocket, and it could be fun to walk around while his time was still free and treat himself to some fun things that might entertain him on the outside world. A hot meal sounded divine right now.

 

All this running, and Jester still doesn’t quite know where he’s going…

 

No, he’ll think about this another time, perhaps when he’s alone.

 

“Sounds lovely,” Jester said, flopping onto his side, yawning. The night had worn him out, and though he was tired, he almost encouraged Diamond to do the same. But they steady watched the opening of the cave after blowing out the candles, leaving them in complete total darkness and deafening silence. If they weren’t around, he might have hummed to himself, but didn’t want to risk any accidents of his power overtaking the mage.

 

“...Jester?”

 

“Yeees?”

 

He heard shuffling, assuming Diamond might have turned to face him.

 

“Is it true what you told me on our last encounter? You can’t use any magic beside your own unique power?”

 

“Mm-hm. Why do you ask?”

 

Diamond cleared their throat, and when they spoke next it was done with an air of shyness.

 

“I am the mage of all mages, you know. I could teach you.”

 

“Would be kinda useless to teach someone who can’t use magic, wouldn’t it?”

 

Diamond scoffed, as if taking that as an insult. “It wouldn’t hurt to try again. Sometimes it just takes certain individuals to reach the power they have inside of them. Who’s to say you’re any different? Besides, if I teach you, I can travel along side of you for a while. It should ward off any unwanted friends who might want to cause trouble.”

 

And then leave him again, alone. Still, a little company on his travels to find some place in this world where he belonged would not be unwanted. So, even if they couldn’t see, he grinned.

 

“I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you, old friend.”

 

Diamond strangely didn’t say anything right away. Jester assumed it must have been a said and done deal, so he closed his eyes once more and tried to get himself comfortable as much as possible as someone could on the floor of a cave. He’d been interested in giving magic another try, but the last time he made an attempt, it was quite poor. He accepted his only power was his singing voice and moved on with his life. No crying over something that he never had, he supposed.

 

“...We’ll find you somewhere safe,” Diamond spoke under their breath, as if assuming Jester wasn’t listening. “Where you don’t have to worry anymore…”

 

Jester was half tempted to respond, but was more interested in sleeping, which was taking a firm grip on him and pulled him closer to it yet. His breathing softened and finally, he was diving head first into a world of dreams, where for only a little bit of time each night he had a chance to visit what it might be like to visit another life.

**Author's Note:**

> sfjjfjjfsdljgsdjldjsgljsdf
> 
> when jester sings, he puts people into a trance. it allows him to manipulate them. he actually really despises his power.


End file.
